


Собачка

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Собачка

Июль выдался жарким. Сферически круглое, алое, по-африкански горячее солнце поднималось над горизонтом рано утром, чтобы скрыться поздно вечером. Горожане старались все свои дела сделать пораньше: заехать на пляж, добежать до работы и плюхнуться под кондиционер, смотаться на рынок. И до вечера без причины на улице не показывались. И если центр еще жил в эти дневные часы, то окраины практически вымирали. 

Свете это нравилось. И то, что приходилось выходить в горячий воздух — словно в раскаленное море, где волны ласкали тело, ворошили волосы. И то, что не было людей, а, значит, на Соню не нужно было одевать намордник. 

Честно говоря, Соня была мировой, практически идеальной собакой. Она всегда была сосредоточена на себе, практически не обращала внимания на окружающих. Она никогда не гавкала и ни разу в жизни никого не укусила. Но кого это интересовало? Достаточно было среднестатистическому прохожему увидать лягушачий, растянутый до ушей вечной улыбкой рот и крепкую квадратную фигуру, чтобы приняться биться в припадке: собака! убийца! уберите! ааааа!!

Поэтому Свете и нравилось гулять рано утром — пока все спали или поздно вечером — когда большинство уже прятались по домам. И теперь появились еще эти дневные прогулки. 

Соня не возражала. Свесив язык до земли, она щурилась от солнца, бродила от тени до тени, принюхиваясь чему-то своему, время от времени оставляя другим собакам свои метки.

Света кинула в рюкзачок бутылку с водой, пластмассовую миску (Соня на дневных прогулках часто пила), сунула в карман намордник и позвала собаку. Та радостно рванула вслед за хозяйкой. 

Улица встретила их зноем и тишиной. Горячий воздух был словно океан. И Света не пошла — поплыла по его сухим раскаленным волнам. Ощущения были удивительные — медленно двигаться, чувствуя вокруг себя осязаемое, почти материальное тепло. Света подумала, что ей будет не хватать этих дневных прогулок — промозглой осенью и ледяной зимой, во время блуждания по людным местам.

Света так увлеклась своими мыслями, что не заметила, как Соня напряженно замерла. А вопрос услышала, что называется, на грани слуха, почти приняв его за галлюцинацию.

— Что? — автоматически шепотом переспросила она, уверенная, что ей никто не ответит.

— Собачку можно погладить? — в метре от Светы, сантиметрах в десяти от Сони стояла девочка. 

Света только и успела бросить на незнакомку быстрый взгляд, как тут же переключилась на другую, более важную проблему. Соня внезапно приняла боевую стойку, каждая шерстинка на ней вздыбилась, широка пасть открылась до ушей: казалось, еще чуть-чуть — и голова просто развалится на две части. А еще Соня рычала. 

— Соня, ты чего! — крикнула Света. — Нельзя. Нельзя! Фу!!

Почему-то вспомнился тренер, к которому много лет назад ходили в школу, осваивая нехитрую собачью науку: сидеть, стоять, рядом, нельзя. Света говорила о том, что Соня — флегматичная добрячка, которая не нападет «ни в жисть», а Виталик возражал — у каждой собаки есть свои раздражители, надо просто их найти…

— Собачька, — сюскала девочка. — Собачькяяя…

Казалось, она находилась в собственном мире и совершенно не обращала внимания ни на Соню, на которой, казалось, вздыбилась каждая шерстинка, а пасть раскрылась так, словно еще немного — и голова переломится пополам, ни на Свету. 

— Отойди от собаки! — чувствуя, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, крикнула Света. — Она злая, укусит! 

Девочка не возмутилась, не отшатнулась, только перевела взгляд на Свету.

— Собачькяяя, — отвратительно гримасничая, протянула она. — Я погладить хотела, — добавила нормально и тут же опять переключилась на обычный странный тон. — Собачькяяя…

— Собачка не любит, когда ее гладят, — излишне мягко сказала Света. — Отойди от нее, пожалуйста. 

Выглядела девочка лет на 10. У нее было бледное непропорциональное лицо, вызывающее смутное отвращение, тонкие синеватые губы, кривые редкие зубы, редкие тонкие темные волосы, слипшиеся сосульками. Фигура тоже была какая-то кособокая, кривая, хотя и без явных уродств. Руки, ноги, даже шея девочки покрывали тонкие царапины. 

— Ты здесь живешь? — спросила Света. — Или в гости к кому-то пришла?

Никогда прежде этой девочки она не видела. Вариантов, понятное дело, было много: они могли недавно переехать, девочку могли спихнуть каким-нибудь дальним родственникам на лето, а еще она могла прийти в гости с родителями, которые сейчас где-то бухали, пока их дочь оглядывала окрестности. А еще…

— Собачькяяяя, — проскулила девочка. — Собачькяяяя…. 

Соня превратилась в сферический шерстяной шар. Она рычала низко, угрожающе — Света никогда в жизни не слышала, чтобы ее собака издавала такие звуки. Но хуже всего было то, что в голосе животного проскальзывали странные нотки — не то испуга, не то истерики. 

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросила Света у девочки, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Ты чья? 

Девочка подняла на Свету глаза, посмотрела на нее тяжелым, недетским взглядом и ответила грубым мужским голосом:

— Я автобус жду. Чё доебалась? 

Света коротко выдохнула. Сердце ухнуло вниз и застучало быстро-быстро. 

— Иди отсюда, — хрипло сказала она.

Но девочка уже не слушала ее. Она стала на четвереньки, высунула язык и гавкнула. Соня в ответ коротко, зло взвыла. 

— Соня, пошли, — Света дернула собаку за поводок. Та не шелохнулась. — Домой, Соня, — едва не плача, добавила она.

Собака стояла, словно загипнотизированная. Света оглянулась по сторонам — улицы были пустынны. Даже вдалеке не было случайных прохожих. 

Тем временем девочка потянулась, ее колени и локти выгнулись в противоположную сторону, в приоткрытый рот выпал фиолетовый, раздвоенный на конце язык. 

— Собачькя… Собачькя… — повторяло существо.

Соня смотрела на него, не мигая. Она дрожала, под задними лапами по земле растекалась лужа. 

Существо присело, прогнулось и прыгнуло. И тут в Свете что-то сломалось. Она заверещала, выпустила поводок и рванула домой, не оглядываясь. 

Воздуха не хватало, и Света остановилась. Согнулась пополам, пытаясь отдышаться. Пот тек по всему телу горячими крупными каплями. Глаза ничего не видели от слез. Соню было жалко — аж останавливалось сердце. Но что она могла сделать против монстра? Ничего… 

Рыдая, ничего не видя перед собой, спотыкаясь, Света брела по пустой, раскаленной улице. Животный ужас отступал, его место занимало отупение. Где-то в глубине плавали мысли о том, что про Соню будут спрашивать — соседи, друзья, родные. Им надо будет что-то врать… Или придется сказать правду?

Совсем рядом раздался странный скребущий звук. Света постаралась рукавом вытереть слезы, чтобы, если будет нужно, ответить соседям или знакомым. 

В метре от Светы стояла та самая девочка. Сердце ухнуло вниз, враз похолодели руки и ноги.

— Собачку можно погладить? — тонким, наигранно-детским голосом спросило существо. — Или нет больше никакой собачки? — добавило грубым мужским голосом. — Тетю можно погладить? — опять проявился детский голос. — Давай попробуем, — согласился мужской. 

Существо присело и сделало в сторону Свету несколько лягушачьих прыжков. Света почувствовала, как по ногам стекает моча. Хотелось бежать — но конечности ее не слушались. Хотелось закричать — но голоса не было. 

А потом не стало вообще ничего.


End file.
